cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 147: Destroyer of Chaos/@comment-9801674-20131103044555
So we return, to find the wheel of fate continuing it's path... Do not adjust your sets, Wiki members. Takuto is indeed on the screen, and he is giving his doomsday speech...to Cardfighters only. How that works is beyond me, but hey whatever works... He explains Link Joker, and Reverse fighters to Aichi and the others, who still have to catch up to the plot, and ends his explanation by unveiling Void's very special plan: Gate. He's going to make the most unbalanced level in all of Mega Man X history, and force X and Zero to...oh wait, not that kind of Gate. Short of the long of it is that it seems to be gaining power slowly, and when it reaches enough power it can engulf the world in darkness. So it's opening the door to Kingdom Hearts, makes sense! Kourin reassures herself that she is alone (BS) and Kamui finishes the longest Reversal ever, and actually feels a tad threatening for once...yeah, I can't believe it either. The others could stay and fight their hearts out, but Gouki insists to think about the children. I admire you taking charge, Gouki...but Emi is RIGHT, FREAKING, THERE! She can take on half of the Reversed goons on her own! Oh well, time to bolt! Meanwhile, Miwa ain't gonna take this no more. He's tired of Kai leaving him in the dust, and will bring him back using the old power Kai tossed aside: Kagero! .....except it's heavily implied Miwa mained Kagero, ah whatevs. But here's a card Miwa never used, The End! It seems Miwa is using the "Neverending" Dauntless/The End combo to force Kai out of his Reversed state! With Kai's old blade in hand, Miwa....sadly comes short of the mark. This tactic may have worked for Aichi and his Royal Paladins, but Kai isn't phased one bit. He's more than happy to break his old blade...and his old friend. Of course, he won't do it without showing his new ace...the one who invaded Zoo and Magallanica, the one who corrupted Great Daiyusha, the one who has wrought destruction all over Cray...the "Clown" of Link Joker: Star-vader, Chaos Breaker Dragon has made his grand debut! This being of chaos uses his own skill to demolish what is left of Miwa and The End, and has eradicated all hope of Kai's rescue...that is so like the clown to feign such an act. However, Miwa refuses to let Kai go on alone, even it it means being Reversed, he will gladly stay by his side. A true friend to the end, Miwa. You have my respect. *bows head* Aichi and the others try to regroup and plan ahead, but a Reversed Miwa arrives to lend Aichi a warning that Kai is still out there, and waiting for his battle. He claims it is Aichi's fault Kai fell to such power, and Kai Reversed every strong fighter he could find, and pushed Takuto's plans into motion. So basically this whole thing isn't Kai's doing...it's Aichi's. Oh, and Ren, but mostly Aichi's doing! Good job, hero guy person dude...oh well, at least he didn't screw up as bad as Shinn Asuka. But what is Kai's next step? And what has a certain King of the Underworld been up to during all this? Will we see his Zeal to stop this madness, or will he succumb to his Beastly desires for destruction?